onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
SBS 8
* D''' (Dokusha znaczy Czytelnik) * '''O (Oda) Rozdział 64, Strona 44 D''': Pozdrawiam. Jestem ziemianosmitą, który żyje w tym samym domu, w którym dawno temu mieszkała dziewczyna brata przyjaciela ojca Usoppa. *ziemianosmita to pół-ziemianin, pół-kosmita* '''O: Uooooooo. Zaczynamy SBS!! (donnn) D''': Klepsydry umieszczone po obu stronach czaszki na fladze Kriega mają za zadanie zastraszyć wroga, ale czy naprawdę używano ich na flagach w takim znaczeniu? W tamtych czasach... '''O: Piraci faktycznie umieszczali klepsydry na swoich flagach. Odnosiło się to do czasu, jaki został ich ofierze. Znaczyło mniej więcej tyle - "To tylko kwestia czasu, nim się poddasz." D''': Oda-sensei. Skoro Luffy jest człowiekiem z gumy, to czy jego "p*nis" też się rozciąga? '''O: Tak, jego penis też się rozciąga. D''': Mam pytanie. Jak silny (g/cm3) jest kopniak Sanji'ego? Prosiłbym o podanie odpowiedzi do drugiej liczby po przecinku. '''O: Prawdę powiedziawszy, jest to niemożliwe do zmierzenia. Są takie gry, w których zmierzyć swoją siłę, co nie? No, gdyby Sanji takiej użył, to by rozwalił nie tylko ją, ale i ścianę za nią. Ale gdyby użyć innej miary, to powiedziałbym dwadzieścia jeden kijów baseballowych. Moc zdolna rozwalić dwadzieścia jeden drewnianych kijów baseballowych jednym kopnięciem. Rozdział 65, Strona 64 D''': Hej!! Ei-chan!! Wciąż pracujesz nad "One Piece"? Tak trzymaj, chłopie!! Dobra, Ei-chan, oto moje pytanie. Kto z bohaterów w "One Piece" ma najwyższe, a kto najniższe IQ? To tyle ode mnie na dziś. '''O: Powiem ci. Ale kiedy mówię "w One Piece", to mam na myśli "wszystkie postacie w One Piece". Skoro to jest już jasne, to najbardziej inteligentny jest pierwszy oficer Shanksa, Ben Beckman. Świetny załogant, posiadający ogromne ilości wiedzy i siły, doradca Shanksa. Po nim pewnie byłby kapitan Kuro, potem Nami, etc. A najniższe IQ... Nie mogę się zdecydować. Tam jest za dużo idiotów. D''': Oda-sensei, czy twój dom naprawdę jest z kartonu? (słyszałem o tym od przyjaciela) '''O: Tak. Czy deszcz, czy śnieg, zawsze rysuję mój komiks. Ale nie ma problemu. Tusz, którego używam jest wodoodporny! (Uwaga: Grzeczne dzieci nie powinny w to wierzyć!) D''': Czym jest ta peleryna, którą ma na sobie Buchi z braci Nyaban? Czy to futon? '''O: Tak naprawdę to "kotatsu-buton". Ponieważ on jest kotem. (T/N: kotatsu-buton to okrycie Kotatsu) D''': Czy poza Luffy'ego na okładce trzeciego tomu to "Aiiin" Shimury Kena? '''O: Taaaaaak, to ona!! To Aiiin!!! Aiiin. To Aiiin. (T/N: Wielkie podziękowania dla Grega Wernera za wyjaśnienia: "Aiiin" to gag Shimury Kena. Ken jest znany z wielu gagów, a jego dwie najpopularniejsze postacie to Baka Tono (J/N: Głupi Książę) ''i Henna Ojisan ''(J/N: Dziwny Wujaszek). Pozą z której Baka Tono jest znany to "Aiiin!" Ostatnio (ee... w zeszły kwiecień), Morning Musume wraz z Mini Moni zrobiły nawet całą piosenkę zatytułowaną "Taniec Ai~n!". Rozdział 66, Strona 84 D''': Czy Sanji lubi słowo "kurwa"? '''O: Uwielbia je. (J/N: na Arlong Park było "Does Sanji-san like shit", co znaczy dosłownie "Czy Sanji lubi g***o". Mam wrażenie, że chodziło o powtarzane przez kuka słowo "kso", na angielski tłumaczone jako "shit", a u nas na coś pokroju "k***a", czy "cholera". Uznałam, że kontekst wymaga pierwszej wersji) D''': Nie bardzo rozumiem ranking Marynarki. Czy kapitan taisa to najwyższa ranga? Czy Coby jest w kwaterze głównej? Czy tylko w jednej z baz?? Gdzie plasuje się kapitan taii Fullbody? '''O: Proszę bardzo. Cała rozpiska systemu rankingów Marines w świecie "One Piece". Baza, w której jest Coby to sto pięćdziesiąty trzeci oddział. Oficerowie od kapitana taisa w górę są porozsiewani w różnych bazach na całym świecie. Ciekawi mnie, kiedy Coby stanie się oficerem. (T/N: Ponieważ tłumaczenie niektórych rang podpada pod to samo słowo, to dla rozróżnienia dodałem też japońskie nazwy) D''': W trzecim panelu na stronie 159tej, w tomie piątym, czy ten gruby koleś w lewym rogu nie podkradł sąsiadce jedzenia? '''O: Ładnie zauważone! Niesamowite! To byłby pan Motzel, smakosz, czyż nie? Zjadł jej jedzenie. A potem się pokłócili. Dziewczyna obok niego to jego córka. Rozdział 67, Strona 104 D''': Sensei, chciałabym cię o coś baaaaaaaaaaaaardzo poprosić. O co chodzi, spytasz... O plan lekcji z "One Piece'm", oczywiście. '''O: Ech, plan lekcji... To ściąga pewne stare wspomnienia...! No, to jak, ten może być?! Skopiuj go, powiększ, zmniejsz, zrób z nim co będziesz chciała. Ciekawe, czy ktoś ma w ogóle jeszcze siedem lekcji pod rząd. No, tak go narysowałem w każdym razie. Rozdział 69, Strona 146 D''': Od czego powinna zacząć dziewczyna, która chce się stać tak odważna i fajna jak Zoro? '''O: Dziewczyna, co? Najpierw przysiądź!! Potem, by się stać odważną zjedz trochę sardynek!! D''': Konnichiwa, Oda-sensei. Znaczy - nihao! Ruszyłem łepetyną i wymyśliłem piosenkę dla Luffy'ego. Proszę, przeczytaj, zatańcz i zapłacz! (''J/N: Konnichiwa (jap.), nihao (chin.) - dzień dobry) ''Pierwsza zwrotka: Gomu x3 Go--mu Yayyyyy Jestem Człowiekiem z Gumy, innymi słowy gumowym człowiekiem? Gomu x3 Go--mu Yahoooo Lalalala-lala-lalalala-oooh, Druga zwrotka: Gomu x3 Go--mu Rozcią---gnij się, jestem Królem Piratów, innymi słowy jestem niesamowity! (Gomu x3 Go--mu) x2 Amun. I jak? Jestem najlepszy i mogę zawładnąć światem? Mogę? No dobra... to idę!! '''O: Yayyyyyyyyy!! Idź sobie gdzie tylko chcesz!! D''': Czy Luffy jest naturalnie gumowy? Czy też jest ze sztucznej gumy? - Wywiad Agencji Meteorologicznej - .(spadaj na drzewo, Ministerstwo Edukacji!) '''O: Jest naturalnie głup... gumowy. D''': Jak rozmawialiśmy o One Piece, powiedziałem, że lubię Shanksa, mój przyjaciel S., że Zoro, I. lubi Luffy'ego, ale R. lubi Buggy'ego i Jango. Czy powinien się zobaczyć z psychiatrą? '''O: Wybór tej dwójki to zdecydowanie poważna choroba... ale powinieneś mu powiedzieć, żeby po prostu poszedł do domu i odpoczął. A potem powiedz mu, żeby był... silny... i, że życie ma sens... i w ogóle... Rozdział 70, Strona 168 D''': Co znaczy "D." w "Monkey D. Luffy"?! Czy to "donburi" (miska), czy może "daibutsu" (wielka statua Buddy)? A może...!! Jestem naprawdę ciekaw. Proszę, powiedz! '''O: Dostałem absurdalną ilość listów z tym pytaniem... Ale jeszcze nie mogę na nie odpowiedzieć. Proszę, czytajcie to po prostu jako "D" i nie myślcie o tym na razie. D''': Jaki jest związek piratów z rumem? Wyczytałeś gdzieś w książce, że piraci i rum są powiązani? '''O: Nie tylko piraci i rum, ale w ogóle marynarze i rum. Pokrótce - rum jest tani. Przez to w dawnych żeglarskich jeszcze czasach Anglii alkohol pity na pokładzie został wymieniony z brandy na rum, a zejmani schodzący na ląd utworzyli wizerunek marynarza pijącego wyłącznie ten typ alkoholu. A jeśli chodzi o to, dlaczego tyle go ze sobą brali, to dlatego, że woda szybciej się psuła. D''': Zeszłej nocy spotkałem kolesia z planety Gomu Gomu..w. Kiedy zapytałem go, jak daleko umie rozciągnąć swoją rękę, powiedział "705 Poison Gomu Gomu". (J/N: Poison - trujące). Ile to jest 705 Poison Gomu Gomu? '''O: spotkałeś kogoś z planego Gomu Gomu?! WOW!!! Niesamowite!! Poison Gomu Gomu to 10 Gomu Gomu..w. Innymi słowy, 7050 Gomu Gomu!! To astronomiczna długość!! Ale bądź ostrożny. Gomu Gomianie są znani z dawania najbardziej niedorzecznych odpowiedzi we wszechświecie. Nawigacja Kategoria:SBS Kategoria:Tłumaczenie z Onepiece.com.pl